Batman: Gotham’s Nightwatchman
by GmrFrLf
Summary: Gotham’s Night-watchman" is my own take on the Batman Universe. Starting off with Bruce Wayne in training, into becoming the batman and facing the troubles of being the bat. The same old characters, my new stories & backstories similar to there originals
1. Prologue

**Batman:  
Gotham's Night-watchman**

Prologue

**  
**Clouds covered most of Gotham City, including the famous 'Wayne Manor' on the outskirts of Gotham. The overcast weather didn't stop young Bruce Wayne, and his friend Selina Kyle, from playing out in the Wayne Manor grounds. As they ran around the large gardens, playing happily together, Alfred, the Wayne Families butler, was re-boarding an old well. Alfred looked up and watched the two children, playing happily together. He smiled, watching them for a few seconds, before feeling a drop of water, landing on the end of his nose. He wiped it off, and noticed it began to rain. He stood up, and left the well to be boarded up another day. Just as he was outside the back door, Alfred called to Bruce and Selina.  
"Master Wayne, Ms Kyle, It's time to come in now"  
"OK Alfred" Bruce Shouted Back  
"I best go now anyway, goodbye Bruce" Selina kissed Bruce on the cheek, and began running home. Bruce waved to her and saw her go around the fence, which was just a bit taller than him. He wanted to wave to her some more, so he climbed on top of the well, and he could just see her.  
"Goodbye Selina" He waved to her, and she waved back.

Bruce smiled to himself, and as soon as he was about to get off, he stepped back, onto a part of the well which wasn't yet boarded. He fell down, destroying the rest of the boards as he did. As he fell, he screamed, which alerted his father, Thomas Wayne, and Alfred. They both ran outside, and looked down the well. Thomas shouted down, hoping Bruce could hear him.  
"Bruce?! Are you down there son?" He shouted, but he could only hear the sound of beating wings. Alfred got Thomas a long rope, which he tied one end to a tree, and the other was tied around Thomas' waist. Thomas began to abseil down the well, to try and reach his son.

At the bottom of the well, Bruce was still on his back, and in a lot of pain from the fall. Soon, he mustered the strength to stand up, but only with some help from a nearby rock. He looked around, but couldn't see anything; he too could also hear the beating wings. Before too long, a colony of bats flew out of small crevices. They flew all around Bruce, scaring him half to death. He tried beating them away but more just kept coming. Suddenly, a bright light shone down on Bruce and all the bats scattered. The light came from a torch being carried by his father.  
"Father!" Bruce called out  
"Bruce, Your OK!" Thomas was now also at the bottom of the well. The two family members hugged before climbing back up to the surface of the well. There Alfred was waiting for them, scratching his grey hair.

"I'm so Sorry Mr Wayne" Alfred apologized and bowed  
"It's OK Alf, it's not your fault" Thomas placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder, before walking back into the mansion.  
"Are you OK Master Wayne?" Alfred looks towards the slightly injured Bruce.  
"No, I'm ok Alfred"  
"Well good, and don't forget about the opera tonight, I have prepared your suit and it is on your bed waiting for you" Alfred slowly walked back into the house  
"Thanks Alfred" Bruce ran inside after Alfred.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Stranger

**Chapter I  
The Mysterious Stranger  
**

It was another dark stormy night over Gotham City, much like the day Bruce Wayne never forgot. At midnight, the date became June 26, and the now matured, adult Bruce Wayne lay asleep in his bed. It was twenty years since his parents died, but he still dreams about it and by dreams, I mean nightmares.  
The nightmares leave the burning image in his mind. He remembers the opera they went to, he remembers feeling ill, and asking his parents to leave. He remembers the dark alley they had to leave through, so not to disturb anyone else in the opera house. He also remembers the face of that man, the mugger who shot down his mother first, and then shot his father. The mugger would have also shot Bruce, if it wasn't for new police man James Gordon. This is where the dream ends, with the mugger getting arrested by Gordon.

Bruce awoke at 4:13am, he could tell by looking at his clock. He saw the date as June 26th, and decides to take an early trip to 'Crime Alley', where his parents were murdered. He got dressed, into a simple black t-shirt, and dark blue jeans. He also wore simple black trainers, which were next to door leading from the main hall into the garage. There he picked up the key for his 'Lamborghini Reventón' and drove off, towards the centre of Gotham City.

Bruce checked his watch, the hands pointed towards IV and VI, making the time roughly 4:30am. He looked up from his watch, and looked around the dark, empty city. The city was lit, only by the street lamps, and the occasional burning drum can. Soon he reached the end of the alley; he looked down it still in his car. He turned off the engine and got out of the Reventón. He locked it and slowly walked down the alley, looking around at the dark walls and the hardly lit floor. As soon as he reached the spot where his parents died a mysterious hand, covered with a black leather glove, clutched the shoulder of Bruce. The millionaire flinches and turns around quickly, to see a man, dressed in a very formal suit, black in color with a matching tie, and a white shirt.  
"A little early for a morning walk isn't it Mr. Wayne?" The man's voice sounded older than expected, considering he looked young.  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Bruce asked  
"Everyone knows about you Mr. Wayne, Bruce..."  
"Mr. Wayne." Bruce interrupted  
"Mr. Wayne" The man nodded "My name is Henri Ducard. I am a Martial Arts expert, and I know you wish to avenge your parents"  
"But, how d..."  
"I possess many things Mr. Wayne, now what do you say, will you come with me, so I can train you?"  
Bruce ponders for a moment, he had just bet this Henri Ducard but he trusted him. Bruce then nods towards Henri. "I'll do it"  
"Perfect" Henri took out a plane ticket and handed it to Bruce "Meet me in exactly three days, on top of _Dôme du Goûter_. The flight leaves in twelve hours from..." He hesitated for a second, but as he didn't speak, an alarm went off on Bruce's watch, signaling 4:43. Bruce was still looking down at his watch, when the word "Now" came out of Henri's mouth, but by the time Bruce looked up, he was gone. Bruce looked back down at the ticket. It was a plane ticket leaving that afternoon, from Gotham City Airport to Charles de Gaulle International Airport in Paris. ****

Bruce went home immediately to pack, and prepare for a journey he won't soon forget.**  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Begin the Training

**Chapter II  
Begin the Training  
**

Bruce arrived at Paris; his watch was still set to Gotham City time, so it read 11:00 pm. He decided not to change the time on his watch, as he promised to meet Henri at 4:43 Gotham Time, in under three days. He made his choice to head straight for _Dôme du Goûter_, as he didn't want to waste any time.  
It took Bruce two days to reach his destination, with a combination of Hitchhiking, and just hiking. But he was now at the top of Dôme du Goûter. He had three hours before he was supposed to meet Ducard, so he thought he would take a nap. He fell asleep quickly, and was woken up just as quickly.

Bruce awoke as someone was carrying him in a Fireman's Carry. He didn't know if he should fight back, or if he should just remain still. Suddenly, a voice came from the person carrying Bruce. It was Ducard.  
"Welcome Mr. Wayne. I assume you won't sleep through your training"  
"Master Ducard." Bruce said just before he was put down. Bruce brushed himself down and bowed to Henri "I'm sorry Master"  
Henri nodded towards Bruce "Now Mr. Wayne, I am going to train you, as my close friend trained me. First you will need similar wearing clothes to myself" Henri motioned down at his apparel, which looked much like what an assassin would wear, it was black like the color of shadow.  
"But where can I get clothes like that?"  
Henri took out a black bag and threw it to Bruce. "What you need is in there Mr. Wayne. Travel Directly East for exactly 30 minutes. You'll find somewhere to get changed"  
"How can I find east?"  
"The sun."  
"The Sun?" Bruce turned around to see the rising run, Bruce turned back to face Henri, but Henri was gone. Bruce looked confused, but knew he had no time to waste, so he set out immediatly East.


	4. Chapter 3: Master of the Apprentices

**Chapter III  
Master of the Apprentices**

**  
**Bruce had followed Ducards instructions and found himself in front of a large wooden door. Bruce went to open the door, but as his hand reached for the large wooden knocker, three men wearing the same clothes as Ducard, but with Balaclavas came out of the cold winds and restrained him. One held his right arm, and another held his left. The final man held a Scimitar to Bruce's neck, and spoke with a slight Irish accent.  
"What brings you to this place American?"  
"I was sent by Henri Ducard, he sent me for training" Bruce answered quickly  
"Ducard is my apprentice, why would he send me you?"  
"Apprentice?" Bruce was confused by this, as he thought Henri was the one in charge  
"Yes. Ducard is my strongest apprentice" The man removed his Scimitar from Bruce's neck and pulled off his Balaclava. The man's medium length brown hair blew in the wind, and his piercing green eyes stared directly and Bruce. "I am Ra's Al Ghul. Master of the Martial Arts"  
"I thought Ducard owned this place?"  
"No he doesn't, and this is no place." The large wooden doors open, revealing a large temple, made out of the mountain it's built into. "This is the training centre for all Assassins. The League of Shadows!"  
Bruce was thrown onto the floor by the two guards that had restrained him. Al Ghul kneeled down beside him and whispered into his ear "Welcome Master Wayne. Once you're in, there's no coming out." Ra's then stood up and pulled Bruce up with him. Ra's walked into the temple, shortly followed by Bruce.

Ra's sat upon his wooden throne and the two torches on either side of the thrones were lit. Bruce stood 4 foot in front of the throne, and watched Ra's Al Ghul. Without warning, the assassins training in the temple surrounded Bruce in a semi-circle. Bruce looked at the crowd, and then back at Ra's.  
"What's going on Al Ghul?"  
"Simple." Ra's stood up and lifted up his hand "Let's see what you're made of Bruce Wayne!" Ra's dropped his hand and the assassins ran at Bruce, fists flying. At first, Bruce was knocked down by the sheer number and force of attackers. He soon got up and fought a few away. Soon the few became many, and the many became all but one of the attackers. The final assassin stood by the large wooden doors. Bruce stood ready, fists raised. The assassin ran towards Bruce, and Bruce ran towards him. Before the two collided, the assassin jumped over Bruce and landed less than a foot behind him. Before Bruce could turn around, the assassin span around and kicked Bruce in the face, knocking him down. Bruce went to stand up, but the assassin brought his foot down into Bruce's head. Bruce was now on the ground, blood pouring from his head. The assassin bent down beside Bruce and pulled off his mask, it was Ducard.  
"Good Night Master Wayne" He whispered into Bruce's ear.

Bruce blacked out, with Ducard and Ra's Al Ghul looking down at the bleeding Bruce.


End file.
